A user managing a large number of entities, such as machines in a manufacturing facility, computers on a network, and/or the like, needs to be able to have a clear picture of how the entities are performing, both individually and as a group. Measured attribute values associated with the entities can be collected and presented to the user for review. For example, for entities corresponding to manufacturing machines, measured attribute values may correspond to machine production rate measurements, power consumption measurements, machine status measurements, and/or the like. However, if the number of entities being managed is large, it may be difficult for the user to make sense of the presented information, to identify potential issues with one or more managed entities, or to focus analysis on important areas.